


Консорт

by Takishiro, WTF_Kings_2019



Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Necrophilia, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 22:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17948126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takishiro/pseuds/Takishiro, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Kings_2019/pseuds/WTF_Kings_2019
Summary: Отец умер, враги наказаны, а Джек — на троне, перешедшем к нему по праву. И рядом с ним — его консорт.





	Консорт

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Консорт  
>  **Автор:** **WTF Kings 2019**  
>  **Бета:** **WTF Kings 2019**  
>  **Размер:** мини, 1909 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Джек Бенджамин, Джозеф Лейсил, Стюарт  
>  **Категория:** джен  
>  **Жанр:** драма, ангст  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG-13 (проверено у **Зимнего Рейтинга** )  
>  **Предупреждения:** АУ по отношению к окончанию сериала, [MORE=спойлер]описание манипуляций с мертвым телом[/MORE]  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Отец умер, враги наказаны, а Джек — на троне, перешедшем к нему по праву. И рядом с ним — его консорт.  
>  **Примечание:** [MORE=спойлер]текст вдохновлен картиной [«Коронация Инеш де Каштру в 1361 году»](https://lemurov.net/wp-content/uploads/2017/01/1-137.jpg), автор Пьер-Шарль Конт.[/MORE]  
>  **Задание:** Праздники

Сегодня во дворце большой день. Слуги носятся по коридорам, как спугнутые птицы. За отмытыми до скрипа стеклами порхают бабочки. Все так, как Джеку и представлялось, когда в  
он мечтал о коронации. 

Он всегда считал, что Бог к нему несправедлив, но, кажется, ошибался. Наконец все идет как надо. Отец умер, враги наказаны, а Джек — на троне, перешедшем к нему по праву. И рядом с ним — его консорт. Тот, кого он любит; тот, кто любит его. Хоть Джек так поздно это понял...

На них с Джозефом костюмы в тон: темно-синий на Джеке, тоже синий, но чуть посветлее — на Джозефе. Правда, несмотря на дорогой костюм (и Джеков галстук в бабочках — очень уж хотелось, чтобы Джозеф его надел), бедняга все равно выглядит не очень. Темное лицо, запавшие глаза. Но, учитывая, откуда они со Стью его вытащили, могло быть и хуже. Он молчит. Джозеф вообще часто молчит, слушая нескончаемые джековы монологи. Наверное, за это Джек его и полюбил — за умение слушать.

Советник Хэнсон, прочитав благословение, возлагает на Джека новенькую корону. Не отцовскую и не ту жуткую — похожая на терновый венец, — которую он едва не получил на прошлой коронации. Эту корону сделали специально для Джека. Золото, которое пошло на украшающие обод листья — из личной казны дяди Уильяма. Дядя пропал, наверняка удрал за границу, но второпях не успел вывезти свое богатство. И сына оставил. Кузен Эндрю смотрит из толпы придворных и министров с явным интересом.

Ну, зато не с ужасом и отвращением, как все остальные. Когда Хэнсон надевает золотой обруч поменьше и попроще на голову Джозефа, по толпе собравшихся проходит недовольный гул. 

Ничего; пусть таращатся на них с Джозефом сколько угодно: указ о разрешении однополых браков подписан и опубликован еще вчера. Джек смотрел с балкона на ликующих внизу девчонок и парней, которые, может быть, в первый раз в жизни отважились взяться за руки на публике. Джозефа с ним не было — его в тот момент приводили в порядок. Но он тоже рад. 

— Я бы никогда не решился на это без тебя, — шепчет он супругу, наклоняясь к его уху. Сжимает тихонько руку в стильной кожаной перчатке. Тот по-прежнему молчит. Наверное, слегка напуган всей этой церемонией. Джеку становится совестно.

— Это ненадолго, — шепчет он. — Прости, что заставляю тебя проходить через это, но они должны раз и навсегда уяснить, что твое место — рядом со мной. Иначе нас загрызут. Поверь мне, я знаю, как оно работает.

Джозеф добрый. Всегда таким был. Он не напоминает о том, что случилось, когда он в последний раз поверил Джеку.

Хэнсон остается рядом, за троном, как часто стоял при отце. Это он рассказал Джеку о том, как принимают присягу.

— Как вы понимаете, в этом дворце присяга королю Гильбоа будет происходить только во второй раз...

Хэнсон бледноват — забегался, после смерти отца у него было много дел, — но держится достойно. Королевству, думает Джек, нужно больше таких людей.

— Я благодарю вас за верность моему отцу. Не сомневаюсь, что и мне вы будете так же верны.

— Разумеется, ваше... величество. Это упрощенная церемония. Мы все-таки современное государство. Ваши подданные — ближайшие подданные, разумеется, — должны будут подойти к трону, произнести утвержденную формулу и поцеловать руку — вам и, — Хэнсон опять запнулся, — и консорту. Женщины не целуют, а только пожимают руку.

— Вы шокированы? — прямо спросил Джек. Достоинство советника в том, что он редко врет. 

— Нет. Мне только очень жаль, что вы не смогли сделать этого раньше. Что дворец... не дал вам возможности. 

Джек сморгнул непрошеные слезы.

— Мне... нам очень приятно знать, что вы на нашей стороне, советник.

Хэнсон только кивнул ему; и теперь вот держится рядом. 

С другой стороны трона, по правую руку, стоит Стью. Так спокойно ощущать его за спиной. Это он вместе с Джеком отправился за Джозефом. Не по приказу — а по просьбе. В одиночку у Джека ничего бы не получилось. Надо как-то отблагодарить Стью; не просто титулом или подаренной территорией, а так, чтобы он понял, как сильно Джек его ценит.

Стол, за которым обычно проходит совет, убрали, чтобы можно было беспрепятственно подойти к трону. По этикету сначала должна принести присягу королева-мать, но ее в зале нет. Что ж; Джек ясно велел, чтобы, если нужно, Розу притащили силой. Вместо этого подходит Мишель. Она растолстела и почти растеряла красоту, а главное — взгляд у нее пустой. Чертов Шепард. Он бы не помешал Джеку у трона. Необязательно было удирать в Геф. А теперь у Джека с ним будет разговор короткий.

Мишель без выражения бормочет заготовленную фразу, сжимает руку Джека, потом, осторожно, едва касаясь, руку консорта.

— Пробьемся, сестричка, — шепчет ей Джек и улыбается, но она отшатывается, как будто испугалась. 

— Задушу Шепарда, — обещает он на ухо Джозефу. 

Королевы все еще нет, поэтому с присягой подходят остальные. Хантер, которого он утром произвел в капитаны гвардии. Вид у него, правда, не такой бодрый, как обычно. Он чеканит:

— Клянусь перед Богом и людьми Гильбоа служить верой и правдой вашему величеству...

Замолкает.

— И принцу-консорту, — шепчет Джек. 

Хантер сглатывает. Смотрит беспомощно. Змеиное гнездо за его спиной замерло в ожидании. Господи. Вот от Хантера Джек не ожидал.

Но тот берет себя в руки, и четко, на весь зал заканчивает:

— Вашему величеству и его высочеству принцу-консорту. 

Склоняется к руке Джека и легко касается ее губам, и потом, таким же движением, целует перчатку Джозефа. 

Уф-ф-ф.

Министры кривятся; их жены держат у рта платки. Ладно, Джек и так знает, что сейчас — не самая популярная фигура в Гильбоа. Но не его вина, что отец не вовремя умер — а дядя удрал, не дождавшись его смерти. 

И не его вина, что он хочет править рука об руку с любимым человеком.

Он обещал это Джозефу. Что, когда отец уйдет на покой, они вдвоем покажутся всему миру. Что на троне они будут в безопасности, будут свободны. Смогут наконец спокойно любить друг друга.

— Я же обещал.

Джозеф клонит голову к плечу. Бедняга. Он к дворцовой суете не привык.

Только Вульфсон и его жена подчеркнуто спокойны. Вульфсон получил министерское кресло в качестве отступных за Люсинду. Он еще раньше предупредил Джека, что Лулу прийти не сможет. Он ведь, как-никак, разбил ей сердце. Но Люсинда наверняка поняла бы его. Она-то знает, что такое любовь. 

Министр финансов, оказавшись перед троном, останавливается, глядит негодующе. 

— Да что это за... Он же не в себе!

— Сэр, — металлическим тоном говорит советник Хэнсон, а один из гвардейцев тычет министру в спину автоматом. Что ж; Джек все равно собирался его менять. Не по-отцовски, конечно; просто уволить и взять другого. 

Остальные кривятся уже меньше — никому не хочется почувствовать, как в спину упирается дуло.

Стюарт трогает его за плечо:

— Ваше величество. Разрешите открыть окна в зале. Здесь слишком много людей. Женщинам может стать плохо. 

Джек вспоминает о Мишель.

— Конечно. Открывайте, ради Бога. 

Он и сам с удовольствием делает глоток свежего воздуха. 

Кузен Эндрю подходит к трону и делает глубокий поклон, который одобрила бы и королева Роза — если бы присутствовала. Его голос звучит неожиданно громко, а во взгляде — живой, искренний интерес. Он клянется в верности Джеку и его консорту без запинки и улыбается, склоняясь к руке Джозефа.

— А говорят, с Эндрю что-то не то, — шепчет Джек на ухо супругу. — По-моему, он из всех присутствующих самый нормальный.

Наконец появляется королева в сопровождении двоих автоматчиков. В общем молчании она идет прямо к Джеку, останавливается перед ним и смотрит — будто он разбил ее любимую вазу. Или явился на совет с похмелья.

— Я отказываюсь участвовать в этом балагане, — заявляет она громко.

— Мама, — устало говорит Джек. Потому что не только Джозеф, он и сам еле на ногах держится. — Это же просто. Тебе надо сказать одну фразу. И пожать нам руки. Мне и человеку, которого я люблю. Я выбрал его. Ты уже ничего не сможешь с этим сделать. Просто сделай это, мама. 

Роза снова оглядывает их с Джозефом, и в ее взгляде что-то меняется. Такое выражение на лице матери он видел редко — только в детстве, когда заболевал и когда доктор вполголоса говорил, что на сей раз дело серьезное. 

— Хорошо, — говорит она с неожиданным смирением. — Хорошо, Джек. 

Поклявшись в верности, она целует его в щеку. И шепчет:

— Я не знала, сынок. Правда не знала. 

Джозефу поцелуя не достается, но Роза задерживает его руку в своей и смотрит как будто бы с сожалением.

Это не так должно было пройти; он-то собирался насладиться местью — потому что это мать... Это она...

 _Нет; он не станет об этом думать._

Но и хорошо, что с Розой у них проблем не будет.

— Ну видишь, — шепчет он. — А ты боялся. Все отлично прошло. Теперь уже скоро конец.

* * *

Церемония завершается довольно быстро: после королевы-матери больше никто не колеблется, и дело идет быстрее. Джозеф уже откровенно свешивается с кресла. У Джека тоже все тело ноет. Он как следует потягивается, а потом подхватывает Джозефа на руки. Совсем вымотался...  
Как хорошо, что теперь можно заботиться о Джозефе в открытую.

 _Если бы только Джек позаботился о нем чуть раньше…_

Он выносит супруга из тронного зала на руках, морщась от вспышек. Не надо было подпускать сюда репортеров, ну да что теперь. Слуги, которых он встречает в коридоре, расступаются перед ними. Жмутся к стенам. 

В королевских апартаментах его перехватывает Стюарт.

— Сэр, — говорит он. — Разрешите я подготовлю его высочество ко сну. А вы пока немного отдохните. Выпейте вина. — Он показывает на бокал, стоящий на столике у зажженного камина. К камину придвинуто кресло. Прежде это было любимое место отца. Теперь оно по праву принадлежит Джеку. 

— Хорошо, — говорит Джек вполголоса, позволяя Стью забрать у него Джозефа. Стью — единственный, кому он может доверить эту ношу. 

Кресло мягкое, в нем почти утопаешь. Неудивительно, что отец так его любил. Мысли Джека уносятся в детство; он вспоминает Сайласа — молодого, смешливого, еще тех времен, когда между ними с Джеком ничего — и никого — не стояло... Шмыгает носом и возвращается в настоящее. Как ни крути, теперь он — король; так что Джек подвигает к себе планшет и смотрит программу на завтра, которую ему составил Хэнсон, время от времени черкая на экране стилусом. Он и не замечает, как Стюарт выходит из спальни. 

— Пора на боковую, — он бесстыдно, во весь рот, зевает, — тяжелый денек, да? И то ли еще будет... Ты тоже отправляйся спать. 

— Хорошо, сэр. — Джеку не нравится тихая глубокая печаль в его глазах. Но уж если кто-то и может смотреть на своего короля, как ему угодно, то это Стью.

— Я хотел сказать тебе спасибо. За все это. Все, что ты делаешь для меня. Для нас. Ты не представляешь, что это для меня значит.

Стюарт коротко кивает. 

— Просто помните, сэр, что я рядом. Хорошо? Я всегда буду рядом. Что бы ни случилось. 

Надо все-таки придумать, как его отблагодарить. Посоветоваться с Джозефом. Может, тот сможет подсказать что-то хорошее.

Но сегодня с Джозефа толку мало. Джек не может сдержать смешка, когда видит, что Стью нарядил его в где-то найденную хлопковую пижаму. Надо же. Джозеф спит, обняв подушку и уткнувшись в нее лицом. Окна в спальне широко распахнуты. Джек теперь резко ощущает и собственную усталость. Он быстро раздевается и ныряет в постель. Обнимает Джозефа сзади. Тот совсем худой. Неудивительно, если учитывать, где он провел последние месяцы. 

— Тебе бы в душ, — бормочет он. Наверняка от него и самого несет. Ничего, душ подождет. Сейчас они оба слишком устали.

Да и запах от Джозефа не то чтобы неприятный. Пахнет землей и старыми пыльными книгами. Этот аромат успокаивает. Уже соскальзывая в сон, Джек слышит за дверями голос матери.

— ... не может так продолжаться! Пустите меня к нему.

Он не слышит, что отвечают матери Стью и стерегущий дверь гвардеец, но знает, что Розе пройти не дадут. 

И все-таки какой хороший сегодня день. Он наконец-то стал королем, вечно висевший над ним Дамоклов меч сняли с гвоздя и убрали. Рядом с ним — его надежные гвардейцы и Стюарт. 

И Джозеф. С которым они все-таки вместе, как и хотели. 

Джек утыкается носом ему между костлявых лопаток, обтянутых хлопковой пижамой. 

— А завтра, — шепчет он, — завтра день будет еще лучше, вот увидишь.


End file.
